Garfield
Garfield is the main protagonist of the comic strip of the same name created by Jim Davis. In August 2019, Viacom purchased all of the rights to Paws Inc. which includes the Garfield franchise and U.S Acres. Despite this, Jim Davis will still continue to create comic strips for Garfield. Appearance Throughout the years, Garfield's physical characteristics have changed greatly. However, his fur coat remains the same: orange fur with black stripes which makes him resemble a tiger. In 1978, Garfield had a more realistic look in terms of anatomy and proportions. His appearance made him more of an Exotic Shorthair which is the breed he is based on. Throughout time, Garfield is slightly skinner and gained more human characteristics such as having opposable thumbs and walking upright. His head became more round and his eyes are more massive. Personality Garfield is an overweight cat who is known for his sarcasm, lazinesses, smart remarks, and his passion for food most notably lasagna. His excessive weight has been poked fun of by the use of scales. In return, he would defend his weight by using a remark or threating words even though nobody can understand him. Garfield lives with his owner, Jon Arbuckle along with his dumb dog, Odie. He despises Odie (based on the common assumption that cats and dogs hate each other) and would take his anger out on him by kicking him or other forms of physical violence. Although Odie doesn't understand him, Garfield also verbally abuses him. However, Odie is not the only one who is safe from his abuse, Garfield also makes fun out of Jon in regards to his nerdy behavior and not being able to date a woman. Nermal has also become a victim to Garfield's abusive side but most of this anger is fueled by Nermal's arrogant personality and smug attitude regardless of being a kitten. Despite his flaws, He stills loves Odie and Jon nonetheless. However, he devotes his love more to his teddy bear Pooky. He also shows a softer side to Arlene, his love interest. Garfield's most infamous trait is his love for food. He can consume human food most of which is dangerous to cats. He can eat large quantities of lasagna or any food containing flour such as pizza. Occasionally, he will order Chinese food. His greediness has also led him to be mischievous. Garfield frequently eats his owner's food without looking. He also comes up with more clever plans to take Jon's food such as cutting holes through the table. At times, Garfield can be rude slob such as burping without using his matters. Likes *Lasagna *Pizza *Donuts *Eating *Sleeping *Abusing Odie *Mailing Nermal to Abu Dhabi *Tormenting Jon *Scratching curtains and furniture *Diving in flowers *Eating Jon and Mrs Feeny's flowers and plants *Harassing Herman *Pooky *Eating Jon's goldfish (or any other fish he brings home) and birds. *Befriending mice *Coffee *Stalking and hunting birds out in the backyard, especially in the comics *Squashing spiders and insects and other arthropods *Burping loudly *Insulting dogs *Tormenting his neighbors, particularly Mrs. Feeny *Tormenting Mrs. Feeny, particularly her little chihuahua in cruel and sometimes just downright dangerous ways *Stealing food from his neighbors, especially in Garfield and Friends, which resulted in Jon being threatened with being beaten up by Mr. Burnside and sent to the hospital if Garfield tried to steal any more food. *Causing Jon and his neighbor's misery. *Watching television. *Making the Laundromutt wash Odie. *Emptying all of Vito's stock. *Binky the Clown (Sometimes) Dislikes *Mondays (Especially on the 13ths) *Raisins in any form, especially in cookies, muffins, and cupcakes *Spinach (occasionally) *Irma's cooking *Dogs *Spiders *Flies *Mice (as food) *Nermal *Getting vaccination shots from the vet *Rain *Garden sprinklers and accidentally encountering sprinkler heads *Birthdays ("It's really the aging that curdles my cheese") *Birthday and age-related nightmares *Diets *Baths (This was only shown happening for the first couple of years) *Leashes *Birthday Nightmares *Some vegetables *People who know that he hates Mondays *February (sporadically in the 80's) *March's weather *Healthy foods *Exercise *Fleas *RX-2, the talking scale taunting or insulting him *Jon's fashion sense and Christmas gift choices *Anybody calling him overweight, or taunting/insulting him for related reasons *Buttermilk *Folding Chairs *Leg Cramps *Jon threatening never to feed him again *Chores *Drusilla and Minerva *Aunt Ivy *Buddy Bears *Binky the Clown (Sometimes) *Agent X *Mama Meanie's Pizza Palace *Dr. Whipple Gallery Garfield's first appearance.png|Garfield first comic strip in June 19, 1978. This also marks the debut of Garfield and Jon Arbuckle. Garfield Evoloution.jpg|The evolution of Garfield throughout the years Exotic-Shorthair-AP-1CEWS1-645sm3614.jpg|An Exotic Shorthair in real life. The breed that Garfield is based on. Garfield and Friends.jpg|Garfield along with his other friends. Even Nermal, sometimes. Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Male Characters Category:Iconic Characters